Tension
by tangerinekidd32
Summary: Jet makes a wise decision and stays home. Spike and Faye go on a bounty hunt. What happens when the enticing bounty gets a hold of Spike at a strip club? Is Faye jealous? Oo la la! I hope a cat fight doesn't break out! Rated PG13 again (It ain't that bad)
1. Tension

A/N: I'm starting a new fic, because I have no idea what to do next with Scar Tissue. But don't worry, I'll get back to it. I'll be taking a little break, or a long one from writing. I have a lot of reading to do. Honors English sucks =(. But anyway, enough about my HW, here's a short little fic about Faye and Spike on the Bebop, ALONE. Haha.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CB  
  
  
  
Tension  
  
  
  
  
  
Whiz, whiz, whiz - The fan in the "living room" spun to keep the Bebop as cool as possible. But all the antifreeze was gone, and it was muggy. It hadn't been this hot since Faye went to Callisto and sucked all the antifreeze from the cooling system. It was the same scene; Spike laying on the couch, trying to sleep but Faye was actually here. Jet and Ed had gone on a bounty hunt. So it was just the two tired bounty hunters, trying to lay back in the heat.  
  
  
  
Faye was taking for the first time, a cold bath, on purpose. She lay there, lazily. Too hot to think, too hot to read a book, too hot to just relax. She sighed and submerged herself, just so that her nose was above the water. She watched the poor lighting reflect on the water around her. Faye lifted her hand out of the water. It poured out through her fingers until it dripped and made little ripples in the tub. Drip. 'The water...' Drip. 'Is...' Drip 'Warm...' Faye sighed sunk all the way down in the tub.  
  
  
  
Spike rose from the couch, the seat was just as hot as he was. His skin was sticking to the material and made noises as he tried to part from it. He looked at all the red lines on his skin from lying down the couch for too long. Spike grimaced at the sight; it wasn't very pretty. He shuffled, hunched over, to the refrigerator, with his hands dangling effortlessly in front of him. He opened the door and scanned the fridge up and down. He looked past the only can of Guava juice to find nothing else. He took it out and stared at it. 'Guava juice... First time for everything I guess.' Spike opened the can and hesitated to drink. He pursed his lips as he drew closer to the can. Finally, taking a sip, he swallowed some bravely while leaving some in his mouth. It was like he were a child, not wanting to take medicine. 'Euh. It's warm... But its not that bad.' He chugged the rest down. And with the last mouth full of juice, he looked at the can. The expiration date was a week ago. Spike swallowed the rest, and frowned.  
  
  
  
Faye got up from the tub, not bothering to towel off. 'I'm probably going to be dry a few minutes from now.' And yes, that's how hot it was. She slipped on her green robe and tied it loosely. She stepped out of the bathroom, leaving a trail moist footprints and water drops on the floor.  
  
  
  
The noise of moist skin parting from the floor came from behind Spike's ears. The noise made its way to the kitchen, accompanied by the fridge door's creaking. A frown began to form at Faye's lips, as she found absolutely nothing in the fridge. She slammed the door shut in annoyance. Spike just smirked.  
  
  
  
Faye rested her hands on her hips, "And just what is so funny, Spike?"  
  
  
  
Spike's smirk became a smile. "Nothing, nothing at all" He was grinning now. 'Maybe I should have left her some guava juice... Nah'  
  
  
  
Her eyebrow twitched from Spike's trademark grin. She gave up and sat down next to him.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, but this spot is taken."  
  
  
  
"What? By who? Might I ask, Spike."  
  
  
  
"Me." He grinned again and put his feet up on Faye's lap.  
  
  
  
Faye made a face at his sweaty, callused feet on top of her favorite, her only robe in fact. She stared in disgust and finally stood up, making the feet slide off her robe, but unfortunately hitting her own feet.  
  
  
  
"Ow!"  
  
  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault. You're the one who wouldn't move." He defended.  
  
  
  
Her fist curled up in frustration. He had really done it now; she was pissed, really pissed. The heat was one thing - she didn't need Spike to annoy her now.  
  
  
  
Spike laughed as Faye turned red with anger. Faye lost it and put her weight on Spike then grabbed him by his collar. She glared furiously. Then an idea suddenly came into her mind. Her expression quickly changed from a snake about strike to well... uh a seductive snake, about to strike. Spike cocked an eyebrow at her sudden mood change. Her grip loosened and she slowly let him fall back. She was fully on top of him. Her body heat drove him mad. She stared at him, with her snake eyes. More sweat beads began to form at Spike's forehead. She smirked slightly and moved her head near Spike's ear. "Want to have a little fun, Cowboy?" Spike swallowed hard, he could see down her robe as she whispered in his ear. Spike shook his head. Damn was this hard to resist. Faye toyed with his ear, tracing circles on the edge. "Well?"  
  
  
  
Faye felt something tightening near her lower thigh. It was Spike. Faye went back to looking Spike in his eyes. "You're like a rock" Faye held back her laughter. Spike fought the urge to blush and tried to glare as much as he could. She began to unbutton Spike's yellow shirt. "Resistance is futile, Spike" Spike lay there, helpless. Faye was a wolf and Spike was her prey.  
  
  
  
Spike snapped out of it. And turned over, so that she was under him. Faye was caught off guard and began to wonder what he was planning. 'Is he serious???' Spike smirked slightly. He lowered himself near her neck. "Funny thing is, Faye... if you wanted this a long time ago, you would have gotten it." She cocked an eyebrow at his words. "Because now..." his voice was a low tenor. He smiled at Faye's pleasant discomfort. "It's too late!" he said in a normal joking voice and began to laugh hilariously. She glared at him then roughly pushed him off of her. Spike didn't seem to care. He just kept laughing. Faye towered over him, with her arms folded and her eyebrows titled downwards near the eyes. The laughing continued until Spike coughed and coughed and finally regained seriousness.  
  
  
  
"Hey you know what Faye... You did have me cornered for a while, I have to admit." His voice was serious.  
  
  
  
Faye began to smile "Oh really?"  
  
  
  
Spike stood up too and looked her in her eyes "Do you really want to know?"  
  
  
  
Faye realized what he was doing. 'That little...' "Yes Spike, I do." She said seriously. She grabbed him viciously and pressed him against the wall. "The thing is Spike," she pressed harder against him "Are you ready?"  
  
  
  
Spike became short of breath. Faye laughed at his expression. "Ha! I got you back!" Spike lightened up when he realized she was just joking, too. They both continued to laugh. They poked fun at each other like playful children. The other one would make fun while the other one would glare and vise versa. The play fighting continued until the laughter subsided and it became uncomfortably silent.  
  
  
  
"Alright, I'm gonna go lay down for a while. I'm pooped."  
  
  
  
"Okay then. Too bad I wont be there to keep you company" Spike poked more fun.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, you wish." She smiled. It had been fun.  
  
  
  
She began to walk away, just then an idea popped into Spike's mind. "Uh, hey Faye"  
  
  
  
"Yeah?" She swirled around elegantly.  
  
  
  
"I just wanted to... uh... Gee, how do I say this" he put on the most timid and shy look as possible.  
  
  
  
He took slow steps towards her and for some reason she didn't back away. Spike stood there, staring down at her. He lowered his head a bit, so their lips matched. He could feel her breathing, and it was getting quicker. 'Alright... now just stick to the damn plan.' Spike closed his eyes serenely and Faye moved in for the kiss as well. Suddenly, Spike moved up, kissing her forehead like a mother to a child. Faye stood there bewildered, while Spike taunted her. "Good night!" he laughed all the way down the hall while skipping.  
  
  
  
Faye glared as she saw him merrily skip away from her. "Lunkhead!" she yelled. A smile suddenly played across her face. 'He never gives up.'  
  
  
  
'What if... What if we didn't kid around with each other...' She shook the thought away as she closed the door to her room. 'Tch, yeah right. Me with Spike? Ha!'  
  
  
  
Spike began to practice his Jeet Kune Do. 'I wonder what would have happened if I didn't stop her. Or if she didn't stop me... Nah I wouldn't have let that happen. Psh, I mean, with Faye? Yeah right.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
See You Space Cowboy...  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: How was it? Was it a little too much? I have a dirty mind. Shame, shame on me. Don't forget to review! Eh... Now I have to do homework... =( Sorry but that was my last fic before I take a break. But I'll hurry back as soon as I can and work on Scar Tissue. 


	2. Hard Liquor Shots and Impure Thoughts

A/N: I decided to do another chapter for this one and sorry about the long, long wait. I just got back my sat 9 scores... and they're very ugly... But enough about that, here's chapter two!  
  
' ' = Thought  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CB and the song Striptease by Hawksley Workman  
  
  
  
Hard Liquor Shots and Impure Thoughts  
  
  
  
Spike browsed aimlessly through scented aisles of imported products. The store was little and empty but it had a lot of quality, cheap stuff, which suited Spike's wallet and appetite pretty well. He strolled past the beverage area, not looking for anything in particular. In the corner of his eye, a generic six-pack of liquor caught his eye. The label read "Good Night." It happened to be the cheapest out of all the others, so Spike decided to buy it. He carried it to the cashier and dug deep in his pockets for a couple of woolongs. As the clerk scanned the alcohol, Spike saw a pack of "rubbers." He smirked, 'Only two woolongs... Nah' He paid the cashier and walked out.  
  
  
  
In a house by the tracks  
  
I want, I want you back  
  
In a dress that's faded black  
  
I want you back, I want you back All the ways my mother taught me how  
  
I want, I want you now  
  
In any place you'll allow  
  
I want you now, I want you now  
  
  
  
Back the Bebop, Faye was lounging in the living room. She was bored and had absolutely nothing to do. 'Shopping sounds good... oh wait, I don't have any money... Great.' Faye frowned at the silence that surrounded her. She sighed. 'I wonder where Spike went... He's not around so I can't even have any fun with him.' Faye rose to her feet. 'Oh well then, I'll just have to wait till he gets back.' A smirk slowly crept across her face as she made her way to her room. Spike would be back soon, and boy, did she have a surprise in store for him or did Spike have a couple of ideas of his own in mind. The excitement and anticipation tingled in Faye. Giggles echoed down the hall as she thought of how bad this teasing would be...  
  
  
  
She opened her closet full of revealing clothes. Slender fingers slid the hangers across the bar from which they hung. Each outfit in her closet were equally seductive. Anything she chose, it would be good enough to make any man fall at her feet. But she wanted more; she needed something really good. Not lingerie, but pretty close to it. Maybe something that was a little flimsy with ties that connected dangerous at vulnerable places would do the trick. Aha, she had found an outfit that would get this job done. It was casual, yet dangerously flimsy. Faye hurried to put it on and suddenly her ears picked up a faint door slam. He was here... Perfect.  
  
  
  
It's never very hard stayin' true  
  
When I'm stayin' true to you  
  
And your kisses are all I think about  
  
The proof is in your moves and your grooves  
  
And the little things you do  
  
And the silly things you laugh about  
  
  
  
Spike scanned the living room. 'Hmm... Jet and Ed aren't back yet?' he wondered. Spike shrugged and decided to enjoy his drinks while watching TV. He sank into the yellow sofa as he searched for the remote. His feet rested comfortably on the table, but not blocking the view of the TV. There was nothing on at the time, so Spike flipped through the channels. The alcohol sat there chilled and it was tempting. Spike set the remote down and grabbed the extra ordinary beverage. The first sip was taken and it was refreshingly good. A little too strong, but very good. He continued to take sips as he watched the TV. One little sip let to chugging; it was addicting. "Hmm... I wonder where Faye is... Haven't seen her all day," he said out lout and not aware of it. The beer had taken affect. Poor, poor Spike, what will you get your self into?  
  
  
  
Too lazy to get up, Spike sat there in thought. He saw Faye drawing closer and closer to him. She moved seductively and her clothing accented her curves quite nicely. She sat down on his lap and let her arms rest on his shoulders. She forced him forward until Spike's back touched the back of the couch. Her lips caressed his neck. "Faye" He called out. Little did he know, what he thought was happening, wasn't really happening.  
  
  
  
"Faye."  
  
  
  
Faye had heard the call. He was yearning for her and she enjoyed the sound of that already. She walked into the living room, surprised by Spike. He was sitting on the couch, and calling her name absentmindedly. She rested her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow him. He was even looking at her, and yet, he was calling her name rather passionately.  
  
  
  
I called, you came  
  
I called, you came  
  
It seems to be our only way  
  
I'll be dreamin' of the kissin'  
  
That I'm missin'  
  
Truly wishin' that you listen  
  
When I sweetly ask you to  
  
Striptease for me, baby  
  
Striptease for me, baby  
  
Striptease for me, baby  
  
Aaaah!  
  
  
  
"Spike...?" She was checking if he knew she was standing right before him.  
  
  
  
Spike nodded back and forward and shook his head. He looked up. "How'd you get dressed up so fast?"  
  
  
  
Faye arched her eyebrows again. "What do you mean...?"  
  
  
  
Spike realized he was just daydreaming. He blushed and tried to hide it as much as he could. He scratched his green fuzzy head, "Oh nothing..." He shrugged. His eyes looked her up and down. She looked pretty damn good, he thought. "Where'd you get that? I don't remember seeing you in that before"  
  
  
  
"I only wear it for hmm, how should I say... special occasions" she smirked.  
  
  
  
"And what's the special occasion?" He too smirked. He was anxious to find out.  
  
  
  
"Well, it's better explained with" she grabbed a bottle of beer and popped the lid off, "actions," she finished.  
  
  
  
All the ways you never ever had  
  
I want, I want you bad  
  
You know I'll never make you sad  
  
I want you bad, I want you bad  
  
As if I never said the words  
  
I want, I want you first  
  
Only thing that can quench my thirst  
  
I want you first, I want you first  
  
  
  
What happened to Spike was not real, but this time, it was very real. He watched as the bottle came to her luscious lips. He couldn't wait till she had some of that stuff. If what happened to him also happened to her, it would be a lot of fun. Spike smirked as she finished one sip. He placed his hands on each side of her hips and brought her closer and of course, she followed. He slowly laid her down on the couch. Spike led her into a deep passionate kiss. Her hands caressed his back as he brought his mouth down to her neck.  
  
  
  
I called, you came  
  
I called, you came  
  
It seems to be our only way  
  
I'll be dreamin' of the kissin'  
  
That I'm missin'  
  
Truly wishin' that you listen  
  
When I sweetly ask you to  
  
Faye began to unbutton his yellow shirt and Spike helped her by taking it off hurriedly. She toyed with his tie and pulled him down, using the tie. Enough was enough. Spike had it; it had been too long since he had some. Spike began to unzip his pants, but Faye took over that. He brought his mouth lower and lower till he reached her shoulders. Using his teeth, he pulled one of the ties, exposing her right shoulder. Faye was having just as much fun as Spike and was just as impatient. "Spike..." a whisper escaped from her lips. She was driving him crazy.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the door opened. Ein walked in and apparently that meant Ed and Jet were back. Ein barked and Spike looked up immediately. "What the!?" Jet was shocked and so was Ed. Jet's hand covered Edward's eyes, shielding her from what she shouldn't learn now. The elder man led Edward away from the scene and rushed back.  
  
  
  
"What's going on here? Geeze, if you wanted to do something like that, you should have done it some where else. C'mon you two know better than this" He scolded.  
  
  
  
Spike finally rose to his feet, gathering his clothes.  
  
  
  
"So what happened?" Jet asked.  
  
  
  
"Nothing... absolutely NOTHING!" he complained. He whined on the way to his room.  
  
  
  
Ed peered out, "What's the matter Spike-person?" she asked innocently.  
  
  
  
He only sighed, "Why?" he simply asked her.  
  
  
  
He stood in the doorway of his room but before closing the door. He looked at what he could have had. Faye was sitting upright, calling out his name. He shook his head at Jet and closed the door.  
  
  
  
"Faye? You alright?" Jet waved a hand in front of her.  
  
  
  
Faye nodded back and forward and finally shook her head. "Wha..."  
  
  
  
"What happened?"  
  
  
  
That simple questions reminded Faye of was going on before Jet. She looked up at him and sighed.  
  
  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Jet asked.  
  
  
  
She simply shook her head and frowned. She too went to her room and slammed her door shut.  
  
  
  
Jet stood there bewildered, scratching his head. He looked down at the coffee table and saw the "Good Night." He chuckled. "I remembered my first shot of that stuff. Looks like I came at the wrong time for them."  
  
  
  
Spike lay face down in his bed, wanting what could have happened.  
  
  
  
'Why... Why... Why...' Faye lay awake whining. What she wanted so badly would have to wait.  
  
  
  
Striptease for me, baby  
  
Striptease for me, baby  
  
Striptease for me, baby  
  
Raow!  
  
  
  
Good Night Cowboy  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So how was that? Flame me if you must, but go easy. 


	3. Tension, Relieved

A/N: Here's the third chapter. I'm sorry, I can't write a lemon. But, I boosted the rating to R because there is a little action, but nothing graphic. Things might be a little OOC at the end. I'm sorry again, for those who wanted a lemon, but I just can't write that. C'mon, I'm only 13! Ah oh well, I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway.  
  
' ' = thought  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CB and the song Striptease by Hawksley Workman. I decided to use the song again because I just like it so much, and for a scene change.  
  
  
  
Tension, Relieved  
  
  
  
Jet scrolled down the screen to another bounty. "Millie LePard, goes by the name of Leopard. She lures in her victims and kills them. Wanted for three counts of murder..."  
  
  
  
Spike lay back onto the yellow back of the couch. Putting his feet up nonchalantly, he took a long drag of the cigarette between his lips. He was bored and decided to rake in some extra cash for some good food. As Jet ranted on and on about the bounty and how Spike and Faye should get off of their lazy asses and finally do something, Spike blocked him out with thoughts from the previous days. 'Man... They just had to come back... She looked so good, damn. Everything was goin' my way and I coulda had the best mother fu-'  
  
  
  
"Yo, Spike? Are you listening to me?" Jet ended his train of thought.  
  
  
  
"Huh... What?" he asked almost annoyed.  
  
  
  
"I said the bounty is pretty decent, 4 million. And I think you'll like this one, buddy. The leopard is a stripper," the older man threw a friendly punch at Spike.  
  
  
  
"Oh really?" He was interested now. The room filled with laughter as Jet made jokes about Spike and his interest in that sort of things. After toying with Faye and being caught with her on the couch, Jet wouldn't let this die down soon and Spike wouldn't be hearing the end of it any time soon. Faye heard the laughing and decided to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
  
  
"And what is so funny?" she asked as she waltzed elegantly into the room. A picture of the bounty caught her eye. The bounty was pretty and Faye wondered what was up with this one. She bent down to the screen as Spike got an eyeful of her nice backside. 'Millie Lepard... a stripper? What the hell...' she glared at the screen. "I hope I don't have to come along on this one," was her complaint. When Faye wanted to be the center of Spike's attention, she didn't want anyone else catching his eye, especially if they were in strip club. After all, Faye was developing a hold on Spike and jealousy would soon be around the corner. She turned around to Spike, who immediately looked up at her. His cheeks turned a faded red as he hoped she didn't catch him looking. He hid his blush even more by distracting her with his words, "Why not? It'll be fun. Just you and me, how about it?" A smirk hinted to her that they would do more than just bounty hunting.  
  
  
  
Faye smirked too, agreeing with his offer. "Hmm... I guess I'll go. Things are getting dull around here anyway." A friendly wink assured his hinting smirk and the anticipation grew and swirled inside of both of them. Jet folded his arms as he watched the two hunter's odd behavior and was glad he himself wasn't going. This was going to be one hell of a bounty hunt.  
  
  
  
I called, you came  
  
I called, you came  
  
It seems to be our only way  
  
I'll be dreamin' of the kissin'  
  
That I'm missin'  
  
Truly wishin' that you listen  
  
When I sweetly ask you to  
  
Striptease for me, baby  
  
Striptease for me, baby  
  
Striptease for me, baby  
  
Aaaah!  
  
  
  
The music blared and the bass shook the windows of the club as Spike and Faye stepped in. Being a gentleman, he held the door open for Faye. Surprised at his courtesy, she thanked him with a little pinch. Need I say where? He smirked and followed her inside.  
  
  
  
The two sat at a table, close to the stage so they could identify Millie by her description. Faye understood the part about sitting close to the stage, but did they have to get the closest table? It was nearly part of the stage. "Gee Spike, don't you think we're a little out in the open?" she asked sarcastically. Her question stopped him in his tracks. He was scooting his char just a little bit closer and looked at her with big eyes, hoping she wouldn't catch on. Too late, Faye realized what he was doing and gave him a disgusted look. He gave his goofy grin and scratched the back of his head.  
  
  
  
"Well?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry. Look, the place is starting to fill up. We just came a little ea-"  
  
  
  
"Not that!" She interrupted. Faye grabbed the back of his chair and pulled him backwards. It made a loud screeching noise that made heads turn in their direction. Things stood silent and little snickers in the back of the room could be heard. "Oh." He said dully. "Looks like he came here with his mother," a man in the back joked. Faye didn't like playing mother, but what she just did was, somewhat mother-like. She treated him like a child who sat too close to the television.  
  
  
  
"Spike I'm-" She began.  
  
  
  
"Shh, it's starting," He hushed her. And as he began to be entranced by the shadows of various women behind a sheer curtain, Faye finished in her head, 'sorry.' A sigh escaped from her lips without her knowing. This wasn't so fun after all.  
  
  
  
On the other hand, Spike was enjoying himself. Though he played it cool, Faye knew he was as happy on the inside. But he wasn't happy as he could be. He would have chosen Faye over this, little did she know. Oh well.  
  
  
  
A few dancers exited off of the stage after their number was done and waved a friendly "Hi" to Spike. Before he waved back, he turned to Faye to see if he was allowed to. She looked away. He could tell she was bored. A tinge of guilt hit him and he put his hand down and stared in the opposite direction of the dancers. They weren't exactly together, and he didn't have to listen to Faye but looking at other women the way he was didn't seem right either.  
  
  
  
Thoughts of guilt were soon forgotten as the stage became covered with colorful lights and the main attraction stepped out. "Gentlemen, Please welcome our special lady, the Leopard!" a feminine voice announced. The music boomed and so did the Leopard, if you know what I mean. Her moves were smooth and seductive. 'Ha. Is that all? I could do better than that' Faye huffed to herself. Men whistled and cheered at the Leopard, but her main target was at the center table. A young man, who was wickedly good looking, she thought, caught her eye. She danced her way over in her leopard print mini skirt and matching top that revealed way too much. Faye glared. 'It's not that I'm jealous or anything' she folder her arms and looked away.  
  
  
  
The Leopard danced around Spike until she made one whole circle around him. She sat on his lap, still moving to the beat. Faye grew redder and her eyes thinner. She watched the bounty's hands as they slid behind Spike's neck and brought her face closer to Spikes.  
  
  
  
"How about you come around the back with me, after my number is over?" the Leopard asked. She gave him a wink, "You won't regret it." She pulled on his tie as Spike tried to resist. "Please," she said with a fake pout.  
  
  
  
"Well you know - " Spike began, but stopped. Only because Faye stood behind the Leopard, towering with anger. Faye had to do something and get this bimbo off of Spike. Why? She had no idea, but she one angry woman and she didn't really need a good reason to take Millie Lepard a.k.a. the Leopard, (whatever) off of Spike, even if it meant beating her.  
  
  
  
"Well what?" the bounty whispered into his ears. Faye tapped the Leopard on the shoulder, "Excuse me, if I'm interrupting."  
  
  
  
The Leopard shooed her away without looking, "Yeah well you are," she said annoyed.  
  
  
  
Faye's eyebrows ticked in frustration. "You know, you should leave him alone."  
  
  
  
"Look if you want this one, I'm sorry. What's a ho like you trying to take my own customers. You don't even work here, go get your own men somewhere else."  
  
  
  
That did it. Faye exploded and grabbed the bounty by the hair. She screamed in pain from Faye's vicious grip. Faye let go as all the men in the club looked to see what was happening. "What is your problem!?" the Leopard screamed and slapped Faye. It was one fat slap and Spike cringed, not at the slap, but at what Faye was going to do next after that. "That's it!" Faye said heatedly. She delivered a hard punch in the face and continued the beating with occasion elbow jabbing. Bouncers from all areas ran to the scene, trying to pull Faye off of the Leopard. Spike joined in too, trying to stop Faye. She looked up and glared like a wolf, bearing teeth, and all men backed away slowly. They feared getting bitten. Spike tried again. "Faye, I'm sorry!" he yelled over the Leopard's screaming.  
  
  
  
Faye stopped her punch and the woman under her cringed, waiting for the pain to come and subside. The bouncers took their chance and grabbed Faye. One of them turned to Spike, "Thanks, but we're going to have to send you out." He only nodded.  
  
  
  
Spike stepped out as Faye was dumped on her bottom, outside of the club's doors. She sat there, ashamed of what she had just done. Spike looked up at the sky; it was dark already. He lit a cigarette, took a long drag and sighed the smoke out. Faye was often troublesome, but this time, she went through trouble for him. 'I don't think she was really jealous... Maybe she was...' He thought. "That was some show huh."  
  
  
  
"I only punched her cause she called me a ho. How dare she -"  
  
  
  
He knew that wasn't the real reason for cutting loose on a stripper like that. "No I meant the actual show," he dared to toy with her now. She only glared up at him, then gave up shortly. "Did you really like it?" she laughed a bit.  
  
  
  
He stood there in thought; "I've had better." He smiled down at her.  
  
  
  
"Oh really?" she asked with a hint of seduction as he held a hand out to help her up.  
  
  
  
"I'm not talking about you," he joked.  
  
  
  
"Who then?" she pulled him along as she walked.  
  
  
  
Spike rubbed his chin in thought for a while. "See, I knew it. It's me," Faye laughed.  
  
  
  
"Hey do you wanna have a drink? We might as well enjoy ourselves while we can, Jet's gonna have a fit when he finds out we missed out on another bounty," he offered.  
  
  
  
"Ha yeah... That was some left hook I gave her. I guess a drink would be good. Lead the way, cowboy."  
  
The two strolled off into the street that was dimly light with white lights.  
  
  
  
**** Meanwhile at the Bebop, Jet was cookin' up a storm. He flipped the bell peppers in the pan with out a spatula. Ed waited at his side, hungrily. Hers and Ein's eyes reflected the flames and the delicious bell peppers.  
  
  
  
Jet turned to his com. unit. 'They don't even bother to check in. They should at least do that. They're so irresponsible. What could be taking them so long...' Another thought just popped into his mind and he shuddered, 'Eh... They know better than do to that...'  
  
  
  
"Jet-person?" Ed asked quietly.  
  
  
  
"Yeah? What is it Ed?"  
  
  
  
"Jet-person, what's a c-o-n-d-o-m?" She asked innocently and she spelled it out.  
  
  
  
Jet dropped the dishtowel in his hands. "Uh... Ed, where did you learn that?"  
  
  
  
"Edward found some!" she exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Where..." he asked slowly.  
  
  
  
"Ed doesn't have any more but Spike-person has a lot!" The little red head grabbed Jet by the hand and lead Jet to Spikes room. She pointed to his dresser. "See?"  
  
  
  
On top of the drawer were 2 packages of rubbers, but there was still one missing. Ed turned around with one of them on her pointing finger. "Puppets!" she exclaimed as she waved to Jet. 'So that's where they went.'  
  
  
  
"Ed! Don't touch that!" He scolded. He counted again... 'These usually come in four packs. If there's two left here, and Ed opened one... One was still missing.'  
  
  
  
"Oh..." Jet said out loud.  
  
  
  
**** Meanwhile...  
  
  
  
Spike tapped his pocket to see if "it" was still there, and it was. The two sat at the bar and drank a couple a beers. Faye was careful not to get drunk, if something was going to happen, just in case, she wanted to be aware of what was happening. Not that she was counting on it or anything. Faye scolded her self for thinking such things. 'What's wrong with me?' She looked over to Spike.  
  
He looked up at her. 'I never seen her fight like that...'  
  
Faye looked away, 'Why am I wasting my time'  
  
Spike drank his beer, 'Does she care if I like other women?'  
  
Faye glanced at him again, 'Oh yeah... That's what's wrong with me...'  
  
'What's wrong with me? I'm sitting at a bar with Faye, drinkin' a beer with a condom in my pocket.'  
  
Faye sipped her drink; 'It's all this tension...'  
  
(Spike) 'It's driving-'  
  
(Faye) '-me'  
  
(Both) '-crazy'  
  
  
  
They both looked up at each other, "Hey uh, Spike/Faye" They said at the same time. They both laughed nervously at their unison. Why were they nervous? They weren't before, why are they so bashful now? They would think as they went back to drinking. They weren't drunk; in fact their alcohol tolerance was pretty high so they were just fine. Anyway, they weren't nervous before, but they are now. Maybe it's because they were growing closer and they didn't recognize it, or even if they did, they didn't want to admit it. Admitting it, that was the problem. That's what caused all this tension.  
  
  
  
'Well, it's about time I put an end to it then.' Spike thought.  
  
  
  
"Hey Faye," he spoke up and she immediately looked up. "I was thinking... do you think we would ever end up... you know since we been partners for a while, a couple of years in fact... So do you think we'd..."  
  
  
  
"End up doing..."  
  
  
  
"Er. yeah." He scratched his head. "You know, all this tension isn't good. So what do you say..."  
  
  
  
"We... get rid of it?" she interjected.  
  
  
  
"Right now?" Spike asked eagerly. Just then he realized he was loosing his cool and he laughed nervously at what he said. Faye joined in too laughing at both of their silly behavior.  
  
  
  
"Who are we kidding... You do, want to... right?" Faye asked slowly.  
  
  
  
"Yeah... Only if you want to. Cause if you don't I understand but I want you to know that-"  
  
  
  
Faye hushed him, "Yeah I know, you're making me nuts too. Why do you think I punched out that stripper?"  
  
  
  
Both of them just laughed and became locked into a stare, a deep stare. They leaned in closer... and closer.  
  
  
  
A few good hours later...  
  
  
  
In a hotel room, Spike lay back next to Faye. His and her clothes were piled next to the bed. Faye rested her head on his chest, both we're breathing heavily from exhaustion. She traced his defined chest with her finger. Spike had his arm around her and caressed her smooth upper back.  
  
  
  
"You know, we should do this more often," Faye laughed.  
  
  
  
He smirked at her. "Yeah... I can feel the tension already starting to build up all over again..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Today wasn't so bad after all...  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: The end? Hmm... Man this is probably the longest entry I have ever submitted. Well I hoped you enjoyed... sorry about the no lemon thing and the OOCness. Don't forget to review!!! =) 


End file.
